


Nervous

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Listen man Dylan is a good friend, Platonic Relationships, Rob is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Rob is nervous, Dylan comforts him. I don't know how to describe it (also I know TWRP and PB aren't doing shows together rn just pretend they are for this)





	Nervous

"I am SO fuckin' ready for tonight!" Dylan laughed as he buttoned up his shirt, standing in the dressing room with Josh and Rob, who were getting ready to go out on stage.

Josh nodded in agreement, smiling and fixing his tie. "Same here, Dylan. I'm more excited to be with TWRP then the show as a whole, ya know? We haven't really been with the guys in forever, and it's nice to see them. Plus, the crowd is going to even bigger!" He exclaims.

Dylan nods excitingly, as Rob is as quiet as ever as he puts on his jacket across the room. He's been pretty silent all night, but it hasn't worried Josh and Dylan too much. He's always rather quiet.

A knock came at the door, making all of them jump, and Phobos quickly walks in.

_"Josh, can you help me and Sung hook up the mics?"_ He signs.

Josh nods at the alien. "Sure thing." He turns to Dylan, who waves him off, and Josh quickly walks out with Phobos, leaving Dylan and Rob alone.

Dylan finishes buttoning up his shirt, and he looks over at Rob. "You excited?"

Rob looks up, and nods, silently, and sits down to tie his shoes.

Dylan smiles, and he looks in the mirror, and runs a hand through it. "Tonight is going to be BIG, man. Maybe we'll have like. Nearly 300 people here tonight! Maybe more! Who knows?"

Rob nods, trying to hide the fact that he's shaking. Hearing how many people were going to be at the show is... nerve wracking. Though, he's trying to hide it.

However, Dylan notices his friend shaking a bit -- having seen him in the mirror he was looking in-- and he looks to him with a frown. "Rob? You okay?"

Rob nods again, standing up.

Dylan doesn't buy it, and he walks over to him, and places his hands on his upperarms to hold him in place, and looks him in the eyes. "Rob."

Rob sighs, looking up at him. "Yes?"

Dylan frowns. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Rob answers quickly. "Just a little nervous."

"This is more then a "little" nervous. You're shaking and going pale. Even your breathing isn't at a normal pace."

Rob lets out a broken sigh, closing his eyes. "It's... it's dumb..."

Dylan rolls his eyes. "I doubt that. What's on your mind? Talk to me, please."

"I... I'm nervous," Rob mumbles. "We have to be in front of a lot of people, showing them what we got, putting our emotions-- well, more so you and Josh's emotions-- out there. And... I just... I get nervous. I see everyone looking at me-- and it's probably because I'm-- not as fun as you and Josh, and I'm just the guy who plays bass and doesn't say anything. But, other then that-- I'm just nervous to go on stage."

Dylan smiles softly at his friend. "Rob, you seriously think I'm not nervous? I'm already sweating because of it!"

Rob rolls his eyes, smirking a bit. "You always sweat."

Dylan snorts. "Well, true. But what I'm trying to say is; me and Josh are nervous too. We want to show these lovely people who we are and what we got, and you're right, me and Josh put our emotions into all of it. But you do too! I know you're not fully comfortable with talking like how we do, but the moments we have with you just-- smirking at us or being a little shit or letting me be very homosexual towards you--"

Rob is giggling a bit at that, and Dylan is smiling widely. "You're showing your emotions too. You're not just-- the guy who plays bass. You worked just as hard for this as we did, and you're one of the best damn human beings I know. You're our Robert Gwin, our bae, and we love so so fucking much man."

Rob didn't even realize he had a tear falling down his face until Dylan wiped it away, and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. Rob immediately hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder.

Dylan smiled, resting his chin on Rob's shoulder with a small sigh, and after a moment he feels Rob laughing a bit. "What are you laughing at?"

"You were right about being sweaty already," Rob answers, and Dylan laughs with him. "I don't mind though, at least you don't stink like Sung does."

Dylan wrinkles his nose. "He's a smelly bastard. Love him to death, but damn he stank."

He and Rob share one more good laugh, before Josh walks in. "Guys? We're on in five."

Dylan smiles, and he pulls away from the hug, and pats Rob's shoulder. "You ready?"

Rob nods, a positive and ready smile on his face. "Yeah."


End file.
